It Started In The Summer
by xFandomStruckx
Summary: Maka and Soul had been partners for years. Though some people suspected them of being more than friends, and some simply suspected nothing, but no one was expecting what had started that summer.


The citizens of Death City had sworn that it was one of the hottest days they had ever experienced. The sun sat up in the sky, laughing as its hot rays of sunlight beamed down to the city. Most of the citizens of Death City were at home with the air conditioning on, wanting to avoid the heat outside. Yet, the students of the Death Weapon Meister Academy (otherwise known as the DWMA) weren't exactly focusing on the weather.

It was the last day of school for the students of the DWMA. For the past few weeks they had been waiting for their summer vacation, and now it was just a few minutes away until it officially begun. Almost all of the students in the spacious classroom had their eyes glued to the clock in the classroom or their watches. The long red hand that marked the seconds continued to tick at its regular pace though Black*Star kept on wishing for it to move faster. "Hurry up!" Shouted the blue-haired Meister, he was standing a few feet against the wall and was looking up at the clock. "Move faster, will yah?" He banged his fist against the wall, shaking the clock. "Black*Star," Tsubaki, his weapon, softly began to say, "Black*Star, I don't think the clock is going to move any faster," she said to him. "Why not? Everyone should obey a big star like me!" Then he proceeded to point his thumb at his chest and show off a proud smile.

Black*Star has always had an attitude like that. Yet, somehow Tsubaki was barely able to manage it. "Except I don't think that the clock is an exactly a person," right after Tsubaki said that Black*Star banged his fist against the wall one last time before the clock came crashing down onto the floor.

As glass shattered across the floor the bell rang. Most of the students began to leave the classroom, except for several. "Great job," Soul said as he walked over towards the scene. "It was the clocks fault!" Black*Star said as he pointed towards the glass. "Sure it was," Soul said as he rolled his eyes. "Is everyone okay?" Maka asked as she walked over to them. "I'm okay," Tsubaki said and gave her friend a reassuring smile. Maka smiled back at Tsubaki but, she then felt herself being pushed back. "Don't get to close," Soul said as pulled Maka's shoulders back, moving her away from the glass. Maka understood that he was protective over her so she didn't say anything about it. He had always been that way towards his Meister, and Maka knew that saying anything about it wouldn't help.

"Come on, we should probably start heading home," he added. "Oh, okay!" Maka replied. "What happened here?" Kid asked as he walked towards the mess. Next to him were his two weapons, Patti and Liz. Suddenly Kid's face went both red and purple as he saw the mess. "It's," Kid began to say, "Oh no," Liz groaned as she put her hands onto her hips. "Here we go!" Patti said happily before giggling. "It's so asymmetrical! How can something like this be in my father's academy? This is a monstrosity, a nuisance to this classroom, to this academy!" He had begun ranting about how it wasn't symmetrical like he'd prefer it to be. "Kid it's fine, we can fix it later," Liz said, wanting to leave. "No! If I don't fix it and let this asymmetrically garbage continue on, then I'll be nothing but garbage! I am nothing but filthy, filthy, garbage!" Kid pressed his face against the floor as he continued to insult himself. His weapons would try to comfort him, but it never seemed to help.

Six of the students looked at Professor Stein as he walked towards them. Kid was still looking at the shattered glass that was across the floor, he was more concerned with how the glass did not shatter into perfect symmetrical pieces than whatever argument that was about to start. "Black*Star, I think you should stay after class," Professor Stein said, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Most of the students seemed nervous, they didn't want to be held accountable for Black*Star's mistake. Black*Star then got a frustrated look on his face.

"Time to go," Soul said to his Meister as he started to notice the oncoming argument between Black*Star and Professor Stein. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the classroom. "Have a nice summer!" Tsubaki said as her friend was being pulled out of the room. "Have fun!" Liz called out. "Yeah, have a fun summer!" Patti called out right after her sister. Maka just waved at them before finally being taken out of the room.

Professor Stein watched the two quickly leave the classroom before looking back at Black*Star. He placed his hand onto the large screw that stuck out of his head and began turning it, "What should I do with you?" The scientist's voice sounded calm, yet terrifying as well. Black*Star then quickly tried to think of something to say to avoid any punishment that he would have to deal with over summer vacation.

Once the two were at the steps of the academy Maka asked, "Why'd we have to run out?" She was gasping for air, her hands on her knees as she was hunched over. Then suddenly there was shouting heard from the inside, obviously Black*Star's voice. "That's why," Soul replied. Soul was friends with Black*Star, but he seemed to take the idea of always having to protect his Meister more seriously. Soul watched as she finally stood up straight and wiped her hand across her forehead. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, it's just really hot out," she answered.

"Then let's start heading home," he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked up the tired girl. He walked down the steps of the DWMA and started to carry her bridal style towards their apartment. "You sure you want to carry me?" She asked him. "Yeah, it's fine. A cool guy like me can defiantly carry you through this heat," he looked back at her and grinned. Maka smiled back, grateful that he was carrying her through the heat and to their apartment. As he carried her he started to wish that he had driven his motorcycle to school that day, he would have been on his way home much faster if he had it. There was barely anyone outside that day, occasionally some people would walk by and stare at them, but the two didn't care.

As he was carrying her he noticed something. He had noticed how much he really enjoyed carrying her. Sure there were times when he had carried her before, but this time it seemed different. It wasn't the fact that it was the last day of school, or that it scorching hot outside. There was something about it that he couldn't quite figure out. There was this odd feeling in his chest, and at first he wasn't sure what is was.

Out of nowhere Maka became puzzled as Soul was carrying her. She kept on wondering why she had finally started to think about why she was so happy at the moment. She was a rather happy girl, so she was confused why she was questioning her own happiness. It wasn't like she was wishing that she wasn't happy, but just out of nowhere she began to think about why she was so happy at the moment.

Once they made it to their apartment Soul unlocked the door and had set her down onto the floor in the living room. The two then embraced the refreshing temperature of the room; it had felt so nice compared to the hot weather outside. Soul grinned at her, and as she was smiling back she felt an odd feeling in her chest. It wasn't pain; it was something that she had never felt before. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the floor. "Are you okay?" Soul asked her, noticing how she looked distressed. Not sure how to answer the question, she directed her eyes to the floor as she tried to think of an answer.

Maka wasn't sure what it is, but for some reason she just felt happy. It was like she was excited, but she wasn't sure what had gotten her so excited. There was this feeling that she got and it frustrated her because she couldn't identify that special feeling. Suddenly she reached out and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around him, not even worrying about how sweaty they both were. At first Soul was confused, but he did return the unexpected hug. He placed his arms onto her back and pulled her closer to him. No tears were shed, no words were spoken, and the two were silent. Neither of them knew that they were both experiencing the same thing.


End file.
